


Take A Picture

by Turtles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Cameras, M/M, mild felching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtles/pseuds/Turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis realizes Harry has been using pictures of him to get off with. Things go further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Picture

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This fic includes a party being convinced by another party to do something they were initially uncomfortable with, not so much kink negotiation as bargaining, but completely consensual. It does not take place within the context of a BDSM relationship or a scene. Just thought I would make note.

Louis had just wanted to relax.

He was pretty decently high and queuing up a film on his laptop when it gave the telltale noise that it was about to die. Groaning Louis flopped back against the couch, he was perfectly nested within a blanket but he had forgotten to bring his charger down with him. Just when he was about to give up and nap he spotted Harry's laptop staring at him from the end of the table, bingo.

He scooted forward and reached towards it pulling it onto his lap and opening it up. Okay, password. What was Harry's password, he was sure Harry had told him at some point because he had given him shit about it. Right, right, he thought and typed in banana69. What a loser.

He was about to open up chrome when he thought why not be a bit mischievous. Harry wasn't home and now was the perfect time to snoop. 

He figures Harry is habitual enough to want to wank to the same thing every time. He'll examine later why he's thought about Harry's wanking habits so much, but the reason seems obvious. Harry with his big dumb hands and his big dumb dick. The appeal is plain. So he goes looking for Harry's porn stash. His first looksie is in his history but it's just boring shite like 'how to get come stains out of clothes' and 'banana muffin recipes with flax seed'.

Maybe Harry has saved his porn, he thinks. Easy download, stick it in a usb can take it with you anywhere regardless of internet connection which couldn't hurt on a tour bus. He starts clicking around folders and comes across one that looks promising. Most of them have a bit of a preview but this one is a folder inside a folder named '.'

Jackpot, Louis thinks. This has to be his porn. But when he opens it it's just pictures of him. Pictures that look. Oddly graphic. They’re not even very sexual, but seeing them here saved in Harry’s secret folder. And knowing what he probably uses them for makes him squirm uncomfortably where he’s sitting. 

"Well, this is embarrassing ," Louis says out loud to the silence of the room. He scrolls and there’s. There’s actually a lot. Some not even of his face. He feels vaguely objectified, and he’s not sure if he’s perturbed or horny or flattered.

Deciding that looking for Harry's porn is a terrible idea anyway he goes back to trying to stream Guardians of the Galaxy while he's still faintly riding his last blunt. He loves that fucking racoon.

 

-

When he wakes up he’s still on the couch too warm and under a blanket he doesn't remember bringing downstairs with himself. He's halfway underneath a couch cushion but he can still hear something sizzling on the stove which means Harry's come home and is stirring up dinner.

He rolls over and stares at the floor while he lets himself wake up fully, finally pushing off the couch and stumbling towards the kitchen. He doesn't anticipate how hard it's going to be to look at Harry in the eyes, shirtless and cooking dinner. 

Louis is still sleepy, and he knocks his head softly against Harry’s shoulder. But he must stay quiet for too long because Harry asks, “What’s up? You haven’t tried to stick any appendage in the food yet.”

Louis shrugs casually, “Just keeping you on your toes. Can’t be too predictable, don’t want to establish a pattern.”

Turning the heat down on the sauce Harry just gives him a look and Louis sighs out, “So. I was looking for your porn.”

“Ooh, wanking in the living room? Naughty.”

Louis growls and smacks Harry’s arm, “Would find it a bit hard to wank to pictures of myself seeing as that’s all I found.”

“That is my porn.”

Louis’ nose wrinkles, “What the hell do you mean that’s your porn.”

Harry’s hand lands on Louis’ hips and slides up to play with the loose hole of his sleeve, “I mean look at you, you’re just lazing about and you’re still a hunk.” 

“Stop kidding around,” Louis says blushing, and straightens up from what was admittedly a bit of a provocative pose, leaning against the counter with his arse sticking out. So he’s a bit of a secret slag it’s not a big deal.

“I’m not,” Harry laughs out. “You’re a hottie. You should let me take pictures of you in flagrante.”

Louis shimmies to the other side of the counter as if he’ll be safer from Harry there, “Why Harold! I’m appalled. Completely disgusted, what a pervert.”

“It’ll be fun. I’ll let you fuck my face,” Harry says bluntly, turning around to stir the sauce.

Louis feels his face heats up but plays along, lightly says, “You’d let me fuck your face anyway.”

Harry shrugs, with that infuriating grin on his face. Bringing the spoon up to his mouth to taste the sauce, teasingly licking it much more than is necessary. Louis wrinkles his nose at him, as if to say, do we really need to deepthroat the silverware. 

If he was expecting Harry to let it go after that day he would have been sorely mistaken. Louis supposes he’s sorely right however because he knew that Harry being the tenacious little brat he is wouldn’t be able to let this go.

“Oh, what if I let you ride me reverse cowgirl?” Harry says in the middle of a shoot, Niall eating chips between them.

“Excuse me, let me ride you? And how is that a treat for me?” Louis huffs out indignantly.

Harry smiles slowly, “You know it would be.”

Louis rides him reverse cowgirl, but bats the camera out of his hands before he can start snapping pictures. Harry finds it hard to pout though when he can still see in real time the way Louis’ ass sits on him. The laurels crowning it. 

Even though throughout the next day Harry keeps smiling at his ass like he’s run into an old friend Louis valiantly ignores his repeated, “What about I eat you out? Don’t you want a special treat?”

“I’m not a bloody dog,” he grunts out, tucking his hands under his thigh and squeezing where he can feel the little bruise of Harry’s hips. 

“But there has to be something you - oh. I’ve got it,” Harry says and he leans back, finally relaxed, as though he’s been imperceptibly tense since Louis brought up the folder full of naughty pictures. Wait. Not naughty. Completely normal pictures that Harry wankified.

In turn Louis is completely on edge now, sharp eyes gazing out of the corner of his eyes at Harry, who’s now sunk into the seat and wearing a smile like he’s caught Louis.

“You’ve got what,” ventures Louis.

“You know,” Harry says, slowly, oh so slowly because he knows he’s killing Louis. “Just that I know what you’ll let me take pictures of you doing.”

“And what’s that exactly?”

“Coming in my ass,” Harry says, like he’s not being an absolute brat as usual.

Louis practically chokes on air and says, “Harold, that’s crude.”

But Harry just smiles a rosy smile and for the rest of the day he doesn’t bring it up. Like he’s letting Louis stew in it, because he knows it’s the fastest way to let him crack is if he does it to himself.

Later, when their back at home and Harry’s fiddling around in the coat closet complaining that he thinks one of his jackets is missing. Even though he knows it’ll show up on Louis when Harry takes a trip out of the country again, and needs to feel warm and wrapped up. Louis stands at the door of the closet and coughs a little.

“About these, complete hypothetical, possibly never happening pictures. How many pictures of my o-face are worth coming in your bum exactly?”

Harry’s under a pile of coats so this is the perfectly reasonable time to be having this absurd conversation, “All of the pictures.”

“What does all of the pictures means? Five, ten?”

Harry shakes some burberry off to the ground, and stretches up to meet Louis by the door, “All the pictures.”

He presses a little smooch on the tip of Louis’ nose and walks past him and into the living room, leaving him to follow after going, “But what does that mean!”

Louis very well knows what it means, and spooned up against Harry’s sweet little arse later that night as Harry sleeps, he contemplates whether his dignity is worth getting Harry all filthy wet inside.

Clearly it is.

Louis shakes Harry a little, because if he’s going to agree to his terms at least Harry can be grumpy about it too.

“What the hell do you want, Lou?” Harry slurs out, brows furrowed eyes not even opening.

“I’m going to come in your ass,” Louis whispers right against his ear, hips thrusting forward a little obscenely.

Harry just smiles sweetly and turns his head to give him a peck, “That’s nice babe, let’s go to sleep.”

“You sure you don’t want me to just stick it in real quick?” Louis says, but Harry just burrows further into his little blanket nest so Louis shrugs and tries to go to sleep, sliding Harry’s hair over his shoulder so he can nuzzle into the soft wispies at the base of his neck.  
-  
Surprisingly Harry doesn’t jump Louis the next day with a camera in one hand and lube in the other. He instead bides his time, all the more dangerous predator for it.

His time comes when he gets home from running errands one day to find Harry in underwear with a camera strap around his neck, beckoning him with one finger into their bedroom.

He's mixed with a feeling of both trepidation and arousal as he heads towards Harry, kicking off his shoes and tossing his jacket on the floor. 

He's about to go for his shirt when Harry says, "Stop."

Fingers fidget his shirt back downward, and he hears the camera shutter go, the zoom focus. He takes his hands off the hem of his shirt and scoffs, "Really?"

"Hey, no questions, thank you very much," Harry says primly followed by, "And you can take off your shirt now - slowly."

Louis takes it off quickly to be a nuisance and hears the camera click in quick succession.

"Pants next?" Louis asks, and unbuttons them, slips his fingers into the waistband to pull them down when Harry doesn't protest. He slides them down slowly, trying not to make any undignified pants hopping movements.

Now that the pictures are being taken he doesn't want to look silly in them, he has full confidence that Harry would jack off to silly pictures, and that seems like an even worse thought.

Once he's left in his underwear he looks up and sighs and hears Harry go, "Yeah, that's perfect." 

He wonders how his body looks to Harry, head tilted up, hair in front of his face. Tattoos across his body, briefs on, tight around his thighs. 

He shoots Harry a smile and says, "Are you sure about this?" More clicks. "Only if you'll turn around as soon as those are off," Harry says with a cheeky wink, and with the camera in front of his face he's almost forgotten that he's still having sex with Harry, not a machine.

So he slips off the underwear and spins slowly with his hands clasped in front of himself, throwing a quick look over the shoulder to see Harry looking more focused than he's possibly seen him since the X-Factor, or Madison Square Garden.

In all truth, it's not too bad to be the focus of rapt attention _and_ to get to come in Harry. He'll let Harry think he won this one though, it always make things turn out better in the end. Once he thinks Harry will be satisfied with the amount of pictures taken he makes his way to the bed, pulling the camera away from Harry's face for a second.

Harry protests slightly, but quiets soon enough when Louis gives him a sweet kiss, followed by one that leaves their mouths both slick wet and little hurt noises until Harry goes, “Wait, wait.”

Rolling out from under Louis he hops off the bed. He shimmies out of his underwear giving Louis a nice view and mounts the camera on, “You really set up a tripod, H?”

Harry shrugs, “Well, I wasn’t going to hold it myself was I?”

Louis then notices the tape set up on their bedroom floor. 

“Did you spike our room?” Louis asks incredulously.

Harry starts cackling and jumps on the bed on top of Louis while the camera to their left clicks rhythmically. “How else was I gonna get the best shots of this face?” With that he squeezes Louis’ cheeks with one big hand while Louis squirms and protests.

A finger up his arse makes him jump and his hand slip beside Louis’ head while he wiggles the tube of lube in the other hand with a triumphant look. 

“Tricky, tricky,” Harry says while being fingered. Loses himself in it, rides back into Louis’ fingers slowly fucking himself back. Louis bites at his collarbones softly, then harder, leaving imprints of himself behind.

Harry’s cock is hard and dripping between their bodies, leaving smears of precome all over the soft hair on Louis’ belly. 

Every time Harry pushes back he rubs against Louis’ dick, a maddening tease of skin over his swollen prick. The only sounds in the room are the harsh pants from Harry as Louis thrusts and rubs inside him and the soft click of the camera.

Louis licks over his nipples, swiping his tongue over them until they’re pink and wet and asks, “Are you ready, love?”

Harry nods his head, but as soon as Louis’ dick gets close to his ass his head snaps up and he shouts, “Wait!”

He scrambles off the bed while Louis stares forlornly at his own dick, pouting at it for not getting in quicker. Harry moves the camera around so it’s at a side angle from the bed, precisely on a little x of tape.

Harry doesn't climb back on top of him though, instead he shimmies onto the mattress next to him, shoulder to shoulder. "Hi," he says and presses a kiss to the knob of Louis' bare shoulder.

"I take it you want me to be on top then?" Louis asks, rolling over to hover over Harry. He spreads Harry's legs, sliding his hand down until he can feel the rough hair of his thigh. 

"Of course," Harry scoffs, "Why would I want photos of my bare bum when I could have yours?"

Louis leans down to kiss him, privately disagreeing while saying, "You're absolutely right, I'm glad you've acknowledged the superior bum."

Harry hums contentedly when Louis gets his fingers back to rubbing his rim before grabbing the tube of discarded lube and dripping some onto his prick. Harry reaches out to spread it smoothly, getting cheeky with the head of his cock.

Louis bats his hands away and presses forward, one hand on the base of his dick squeezing into Harry and huffing out a little noise at the sight of Harry's pretty flushed cheeks and the tight look on his face as he adjusts.

Smoothly Louis starts fucking into Harry, his legs finding purchase in the slip of the sheets and pushing forward into Harry again and again. "Fucking hell, Lou," Harry pants out, one leg spread open, the other clutching at Louis' hips to keep him coming forward and close, as if Louis would ever try to get away.

It feels like heaven to be inside Harry bare, feeling the heat of Harry's ass enveloping him fully and the knowledge that eventually he's going to be brimming with his come. It makes him fuck Harry harder the slap of his hips sure to leave his pretty body a little bruised.

Harry smiles up at him, the way he always does during sex, a little dazed, like he doesn't even realize he's grinning at him.

"So gorgeous, H," Louis says, noticing the way Harry's flushed red cock twitches at the compliment. 

"Do you want to come in me?" Harry says, a little loose. "Please, please, just do it."

And Louis has never been one to resist Harry begging so he fucks into him roughly, grunting in what probably is a very unflattering manner, with a death grip on Harry's hips that brings him closer to the fucking edge until he goes hurtling over it and with that shoots deep inside Harry getting him sticky and wet with his come.

He keeps fucking as he goes soft inside him, feeling the absolutely filthy squelch that comes from where their bodies are joined. 

Harry bites his lip and reaches down to take care of himself, big hand wrapping his cock up and pulling like his life depends on it. Louis slowly pulls out and scoots back, bending his head to press soft kisses at where his come is leaking out.

"Oh fuck," Harry says, as Louis licks deeper into his ass, tonguing at where he's dirty with Louis' own spunk. And the camera still clicks away as Harry comes all over himself, getting come all over his stomach.

-  
Harry’s sitting on a towel and has his camera in his hands, clicking through the pictures of them banging, “Ooh, here’s a particularly inspired shot of your fingers in me.”

Louis groans and buries his head in a pillow, knowing he’s doing it to mortify him, “Just don’t put this on the bloody iCloud.”

**Author's Note:**

> End Notes: I couldn't really find a way to work it in because I'm lazy but the reason Harry doesn't like Louis coming in his ass is, "Louis as much as I love you, I'd rather not shit out come for the next couple of days if I can avoid it. Rather loses the romance."


End file.
